


Morning Cuddles

by smalltownangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, just lots of snuggles and chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltownangel/pseuds/smalltownangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is not a morning person, but Dean could easily change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

“Cas….Cas, wake up.” Dean gently murmurs into Cas’ ear, lightly shaking his shoulder. “It’s almost noon, your breakfast is gonna get cold.” Dean likes to think that his cooking could lure Cas out of bed and into the kitchen, but he should know better. Ever since Cas became human, his love of sleep has always won out over his love for trying all the different kinds of food he can get his hands on.

 

“Noooo, five more minutes…” Cas grumbles, rolling away from Dean as he burrows down in the massive pile of pillows on the bed they share. “Sleep now, eat later” says Cas’ muffled voice, rough from sleep.

“Alright, alright, fine. Five minutes.” Dean answers, placing a feather light kiss to the small sliver of bedhead peeking out from under the covers. Dean wanders back into the kitchen, a plan already forming in his mind. Ever since the fall, it’s been hard for Cas to adjust to life as human. Getting used to eating multiple times a day, having to go to sleep every night, it was all so new to Cas. Sure, he knew how humans functioned, but he never dreamed he’d have to partake in those daily activities as well. One thing Cas did love though was trying all the new foods and drinks the world had to offer. Dean, of course, loved to indulge his angel. Always finding new recipes for Cas to try out, and always willing to give new things a try. Like when they went on a hunt in downtown Seattle and Cas found an Ethiopian restaurant he wanted to try. Dean won’t admit it, but he actually kinda liked the food.

Dean makes his way back into the bunkers kitchen, going over to the cabinets to get a mug, some sugar, and some cocoa powder. If there’s one thing guaranteed to get Cas out of bed, it’s hot chocolate. Dean had gotten Cas to try his fair share of hot beverages, taken him to Starbucks, Tim Horton’s, Dunkin Donuts, and almost every diner within driving distance to try to find Cas a decent cup of coffee, but no matter what they tried, Cas always went back for a hot chocolate instead. (Extra whipped cream on the top.)

Dean gets to work, pouring milk into the extra large mug, and then placing it into the microwave to heat it up. Not too hot, but just warm enough - just the way Cas likes it. After he removes the mug from the microwave, he adds in a few spoonfuls of cocoa powder, some sugar, and just a pinch of salt. But he never mentions that to anyone else, because that, of course, is the secret ingredient. The sweet aroma of chocolate begins to fill the room. As Dean returns the milk to the refrigerator, he puts the finishing touches on top with a nice big swirl of whipped cream, the best part of the whole recipe. “This’ll get that lazy bum out of bed.” Dean thinks to himself.

Dean reenters their bedroom, gently pulls the covers back, and climbs into the bed next to Cas, careful not to spill any of his special treat. Cas is sound asleep again, so Dean takes the covers, pulls them easily away from his face, and holds the steaming mug just a hair away from Cas’ nose.

“Cas. I brought you a good morning present.” Dean mutters, gently placing a kiss to Cas’ forehead. As he begins to stir, Dean cards his fingers through Cas’ messy bedhead, bringing him out of his deep sleep. “Wake up, angel” he says as he gently scratches at Cas’ scalp.

Cas wiggles his head up just a tiny bit, yearning for more of Dean’s touch, as he takes a deep breath in. “Do I smell chocolate?” he mumbles with a grin, eyes still closed.

“Maybe. Guess you’ll just have to wake up and see.” Dean says.

Eyes still closed, Cas attempts to push himself further up on the pillows, but instead goes face first into the mug and the pile of whipped cream sitting on top.

“Well, I’m awake now.” He murmurs, eyes shooting open as he falls back onto the pillows.

“Hey…uh…Cas. You got a little something on your nose there.” Dean says with a smirk.

Cas reaches a hand up to swipe away the whipped cream on the tip of his nose, but Dean quickly intervenes, grabbing his wrist and swooping down to place a kiss to the tip of his nose, the tiniest bit of his tongue flicking out to clean away the mess.

“Let me help you with that, sleepyhead.” Dean says, easily laying his forehead against Cas’ as he reaches over him to place the mug on the nightstand. Dean finally looks down into Cas’ big blue eyes, still half lidded from sleep, and says “Good Morning, angel.”

“Good Morning, Dean.” Cas says with a grin, slowly tilting his back and bringing his lips up to meet Dean’s, a hand reaching up to caress the back of his neck. “You do know how to wake me up, that’s for sure.” Cas mumbles against Dean’s soft lips, gently kissing each corner, then placing his right over top of Dean’s. Their mouths fit together like the two pieces of a puzzle, made for each other. They lay entwined like that for a while, slowly kissing each other, not in any hurry to wake up and face the world.

“Your hot chocolate is going to get cold.” Dean says as he pulls back, carding his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“Ahh. I almost forgot about it. You can be very distracting, Dean.” Cas states.

“Come on, let’s get you up.” Dean says, propping himself up against all the pillows and the headboard, pulling Cas back against him. Cas reaches over and retrieves the mug from the nightstand, taking a small sip to test the temperature.

“Perfect.” Cas states, as he leans into Dean’s chest, head tucked under his chin, thinking about just how perfect everything is, how lucky he is to have Dean and Sam to help him along the way. He grins. “This makes me very happy.”


End file.
